Remote control devices provide enjoyment to their users by responding to user commands. Directing complex actions is more interesting than directing simple ones. In certain prior art remote control devices, such as BattleBots©, vehicle damages are apparent when physical collisions occur; and then the damaged vehicle must be repaired. Video games, on the other hand, simulate destruction of vehicles and objects; however video games do not utilize remote control devices.